Bday fic
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: It’s Naruto’s eighteenth birthday and he plans to reveal his latest prank: TruthorDareNoJutsu! ShinoKiba, NejiShika, SasuNaru. This is the Bday minific I promised in “Flowers”.


Title: B-day fic

Summary: It's Naruto's eighteenth birthday and he plans to reveal his latest prank-jutsu: Truth-or-Dare-No-Jutsu! Yaoi… ShinoKiba, NejiShika, SasuNaru. This is the B-day mini-fic I promised in "Flowers".

S.A.: By popular demand (read: 3-5 people), I present the B-day mini-fic. Also, people have been asking/demanding to know who Shikamaru kissed in "Flowers". The answer is…. It's up it you. In my mind, he kissed Neji, but you can decide who for yourselves. Actually, that's the reason why I didn't say.

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment, waiting for the arrival of his friends and long-time boyfriend, Sasuke. The guest list included: Sasuke (of course), Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Gaara. All the other boys had been away on missions. He would have invited the girls, but he wanted to show off his new prank jutsu, which Sakura would kill him for, and it was easier to think of a reason for all the girls not to come (SLEEPOVER PARTY!) than to think of a reason for ONLY the pink haired, ruthless slaughterer of his fun not to.

That was why it was on the ninth of October instead of the tenth. His REAL party, where everyone would come, was the next day.

Naruto jumped up when the doorbell rang and, soon after, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara all got to see Sasuke get the standard-greeting-glomp from his boyfriend.

Once Shino and Kiba had arrived (they had taken a full extra thirty seconds to get there), and presents had been given (Sasuke got many hugs and kisses after giving Naruto a book of coupons to the ramen stand) Naruto sat all the boys in a circle and his fun began.

"Let's play a game!" Naruto said. The boys nodded in agreement, Naruto's games were the most fun, if you didn't mind seeing your pride and reputation crying out for help as they were mercilessly killed. They blinked as Naruto made some hand signs. "Truth-or-Dare-No-Jutsu!" The room took on a blue glow. "While playing truth or dare inside the blue-glowy area, the players must stay strictly to the rules. VERY strictly. If you try to lie in Truth, the Jutsu will FORCE you to tell the truth. Any dares said will be done IMMEDIATELY, unless otherwise stated, or they land in one of the loop holes." Naruto smirked as Kiba ran for the door, only to hit an invisible wall. "Also, the players must stay in the area until the game is over (when every one has had five turns), unless a dare forces them to leave it."

Kiba gave up trying to get away and decided to use the situation to his advantage. "NEJI, I DARE YOU TO STRIP!"

When nothing happened, everyone looked to Naruto. "However, I will allow you to keep some dignity. No one will be forced to be naked in front of other people or do any thing they find MORBIDLY embarrassing, such as running two laps around Konoha in a tutu where everyone could see. HIGHLY embarrassing things are fine, just so long as they're not MORBIDLY embarrassing."

"SASUKE, I DARE YOU TO KISS GAARA!" Kiba tried again. He got the same results.

"Sasuke and I will be completely unaffected by the jutsu unless we are dared to do something alone or together, but not with anyone else."

Sasuke totally relaxed against the invisible wall of Naruto's chakra. The chakra flared up a little and soon he was wrapped in comfortable warmth and Naruto's chakra surrounded him. Naruto was in control. Naruto knew what he was doing. Naruto had made sure that there was no was way that the jutsu could backfire on either one of them. Naruto had made sure that Sasuke would feel safe, relaxed and not under pressure.

He was safe, his Dobe was safe, his Dobe was under control of the situation, and so life was good for Sasuke at the moment.

However, for the boys in the room who did not have a blond-haired, blue eyed lover to take care of them, the situation was looking pretty grim.

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"………Dare."

"I dare you to get up and kiss the person who you've had a crush on for FIVE YEARS. You know I know who it is, and I'm tired of watching you hold yourself back." Naruto said, looking genuinely piqued. "You tense up every time he walks into a freaking room!"

Kiba found himself rising to his feet and stumbling across the room as his mind fought the jutsu that had him under its control. He fell to his knees, shakily reached up and unzipped his teammate's collar. His body moving on its own, his hands gripped the other boy's shoulders as his upper body moved forward until he pressed his lips to Shino's. He was too busy panicking on the inside to close his eyes and enjoy it. Shino just sat there, unmoving, like a statue as Kiba felt his heart ripped to shreds. He knew that there was about a one in a million chance of the boy caring for him in the same way, but it still hurt when he didn't kiss him back. When the jutsu finally allowed him to move away, he started to crawl back to his spot on the floor with tears in his eyes. If they other boys hadn't been there, he would have started bawling. He stopped with a jerk as he felt a hand on his hip.

"Stop, Kiba." Kiba started to tremble when Shino spoke. Of course Shino was mad at him. Not everyone was like him, Naruto and Sasuke. Why wouldn't Shino be mad at him for liking him for five years, as Naruto had so bluntly stated? He shut his eyes tightly and he heard Shino sigh. "Kiba, come here." Kiba shakily obeyed, turning around and flinching away slightly. He admitted that he doubted that he could beat Shino in a fight. He had always thought of Shino as a type of lose cannon, because there was nothing that Kiba could use to read him. In spite of that, Kiba still felt like he needed Shino aloof quietness to counter balance his loud, brash behavior. His eyes shot open in surprise as Shino pulled him closer and gently pressed his lips to his. Kiba's eyes widened before they slid closed and he kissed Shino back.

When they separated, Kiba looked to Shino's eyes behind the glasses. "Why…?"

"Even when I knew you wanted me, I couldn't kiss you when I knew that you couldn't push me away. It felt like I would've been taking advantage."

Kiba smiled and some of the tears slipped from his eyes. "I thought that you hated me. I thought everything was ruined."

Shino whipped away the tears and started to pull Kiba into a hug.

"Wait, stop." Kiba said, placing his hand on Shino's approaching arm. Kiba was close enough to see something flicker in Shino's eyes, but the boy stopped none the less. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Kiba smiled. "You have to let me cuddle you all I want, and you can't push me away just because other people are here."

Shino smiled as Kiba wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled into his neck.

"Neji, Truth or Dare?" Shino asked.

"Truth."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Shikamaru." Neji's hand flew up and over his mouth three seconds to late to catch the word.

Several eyebrows were raised, but no one said anything.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Neji leaned in and whispered something no one else could hear.

"I highly doubt that that's appropriate for this game, but sure. Anyway, Gaara, truth or dare?" Shikamaru said, leaning back.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Neji."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, but kissed the white-eyed boy none the less, with surprising passion.

"A fantasy?" Gaara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Shikamaru said, and no more questions were asked.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Gaara whispered something in his ear.

"No." Gaara raised an eyebrow and swore. Sasuke had managed to fight off the effects of his own boyfriend's Jutsu.

"What did you dare him to do?" Neji asked.

"Breakup with Naruto. Or at least say that he was going to. I didn't want Naruto to hear, so he'd think that Sasuke was serious, and therefore come running into my arms."

Sasuke snorted and wrapped his arms around the blond, an obvious "He is MINE and you cannot have him, you evil panda! Bwahaha!" gesture, and put his head on his shoulder.

"Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hey, Naruto, do you still have that thing that I got you for your birthday last year?" Naruto's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Where is it?"

"Under my bed, in the white box."

"Neji, I dare you to go into Naruto's room, look under his bed, get the white box there and wear what's inside."

Neji got up and walked off before, after a LONG wait, coming back

Dressed

In

A

BUNNY SUIT,

Complete with ears, a tail and a HUGE scowl.

Shikamaru fell over with blood bursting from his nose. Neji walked next to him and looked down at the other boy.

"Sasuke? I think you killed my boyfriend."

End.

* * *

S.A.: I know that the ending was pretty bad, but oh well. I liked the ending line, so that's where I ended it. Yay, NejiShika-ness! And Neji and/or Naruto in bunny suits! I know it's short, but that's why I said it was a MINI-FIC. Also, this concentrated more on NejiShika and ShinoKiba than I intended it to. It's my first time posting/having them as something more than a side on both accounts of those parings, so please let me know how I did. I know that Kiba was a bit (read: EXCEEDINGLY) OOC. But IwantCUDDLES!Kiba is deadly cute. Soooo deadly… BTW, if you want more, pointless SasuNaru fluff (and you haven't already), go read "Flowers".

P.S.: It was my birthday yesterday! Yes, fifteen at last! I didn't write this as a present to myself; it was called B-day fic because it was Naruto's birthday.

**_Review, please!_**


End file.
